


Interclan Incidents

by EmAi



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: "Wanna bet?", Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clexa Week 2021, Clexa Week 2021 Day 2, F/F, Neopronouns, So gay they almost cause an inter-clan incident, Titus Being an Asshole (The 100), Wanheda in training, and as always, lesbians are stronger than god and cannot die, natblidas - Freeform, nb luna, set a few months into s3 if they hadn't fucked up the show forgot to specify this oop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmAi/pseuds/EmAi
Summary: Fluffy gays training and causing a scene.CWs aggression / lighter-than-canon typical violence / Titus / Another knife at Lexa's throat but y'know how that one endsIf I missed any lmk in the comments, stay safe ily all xPronoun-ciation~Xe - zee | Xer - zer | Xerself - zerself
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Kudos: 22





	Interclan Incidents

It’s a good day, Clarke decided.

In the months that had followed  _ SkaiKru’s _ integration into the  _ Kongeda, _ there had been unprecedented peace. Sure, initially there had been… _ issues _ .

Pike’s coup had failed, though, and the levels of distrust that her people had for the grounders lessened each day.

With the increasing levels of trust came trade. An exchange of techniques for survival, technology to make farming more efficient and other resources took place frequently. Predominantly these trades occurred with  _ TriKru _ , though  _ FlouKru _ had also started opening up to the newest member of the coalition.

A good day indeed. 

She inhaled deeply as the warm rays caressed her. She exited Polis tower with a smile. Despite being early morning the sun's heat was a welcome change, she had grown used to the bitter cold during her first winter on Earth.

With a spring in her step, Clarke began making her way over to the training grounds where Lexa instructed her nightbloods at this time every day.

The stoic leader had offered to teach Clarke alongside her  _ natblidas _ so that she might better defend herself. Life as an ambassador was not without threat… though it was clear Lexa was also spurred on by past experiences to ensure no harm befell the  _ SkaiKru _ girl.

Clarke was nothing if not adaptive, and this proved useful in learning to spar with the other nightbloods, though she doubted even if she trained for the rest of her life would she compete on even footing with the  _ natblidas _ , let alone the commander herself.

She smiled and shook her head remembering all the times she had been bested by Lexa’s proteges. At first, it had been somewhat humiliating, but they had been training for years, even if they were young, they still had years of experience over her.

The sounds of weapons clashing brought her back to the present as sky blue eyes intrinsically sought out forest green. Clarke offered a small smile which was returned with a small nod in greeting. She had come to accept that open displays of their affections wouldn’t be happening anytime soon, though she didn’t think she was entirely imagining the slight tilt of Lexa’s lips and the small twinkle in the other leaders’ eyes.

\--

Titus furrowed his brow as he took in his nightbloods sparring again with the blonde invader. This latest addition to the  _ Kongeda _ would be the end of her and she had welcomed them with open arms.

His worry only deepened when the girl,  _ Wanheda _ , he thought with a snarl, bested one of the young nightbloods and could have easily dispatched them had this been a real fight. The young  _ gona _ pouted up at the  _ SkaiKru _ ambassador, only to cause the object of his dissatisfaction to  _ laugh _ .

A second later a commotion at the other end of the training grounds caught his attention.

Aden stood over Lexa with his sword pointed at Lexa’s chest, a look of confusion clear on his face. His teachers' attention seemingly enraptured by the latest member of their practise sessions, and she could only stare, utterly disarmed.

Titus felt his nostrils flare in anger. This distraction, this  _ weakness _ had to be stopped, as  _ fleimkepa _ it was his duty to-

A gruff snort of laughter sounded next to him, distracting him momentarily from his anger only to have it refocused on the curly-haired boy that had taken it upon himself to guard  _ Wanheda _ , as if she weren’t the biggest threat to his… to  _ everything _ .

“Some commander, beaten by a ten-year-old.” Bellamy smirked from beside him.

Feeling his jaw clench Titus’s hands moved almost subconsciously down to the knife at his belt. “You dare-”

“Impressive,  _ Wanheda _ , it appears you are indeed a fast learner at anything you set your mind to.” his commander spoke, a hint of tease colouring her tone.

“Perhaps I can teach you a thing or two, too,  _ Heda _ .” Clarke smirked, putting unnecessary emphasis on the title and gesturing to Aden’s blade at Lexa’s unguarded heart.

Titus’s eyes widened, surely Lexa would not stand for this blatant disrespect.

_ “Wanna bet?” _

\--

Clarke smirked at Lexa’s use of the  _ SkaiKru _ expression.

Doing significantly better to mask her amusement, Lexa moved to pick up her sword and stand opposite, motioning to commence the spar with the raising of an eyebrow. That single action unintentionally caused the blonde's stomach to shift in a feeling she was beginning to associate with the other girl.

Clarke feinted forward only to immediately pull back, making the brunette roll her eyes, in turn forcing herself to bite back a grin.

The spar began in earnest, while it was apparent that Lexa was merely toying with her, moving at the last possible second to avoid or deflect her attacks, she still found this new experience invigorating. 

The thought would have once annoyed Clarke, but she came to accept that - while she was now somewhat comfortably active, and her physique was beginning to reflect that, she would never come close to besting the perfectly chiselled and refined being that was  _ Heda _ ... in swordplay, at least…

It was a different experience entirely, to not feel that she had to hold back. When she fought with the nightbloods there was always a worry that she might hurt them. While she knew there was little hope of that actually happening it was still a constant thought in the back of her mind that caused her to fight with caution.

_ This _ ; however, was exhilarating. 

Adrenaline pumped through her veins as Lexa moved on the offensive, pushing Clarke to her limit and then some.

She held her own for a far longer period than either of them expected, judging from the commander's impressed expression. 

Still, it came as no surprise when, at the simple flick of slender - yet oh so talented hands, her blade went spinning out of her grip.

Clarke huffed in surprise, gaze falling to the hard earthen ground as she scuffed it with her boot, hands falling to her side. Trying to hide her expression further as she felt the knife fastened to her belt, a plan springing to mind as the commander sauntered closer.

“Impressive,  _ Klark kom SkaiKru _ , truly.” Lexa spoke with pride and admiration, coming to a stop at a pace away from her seemingly defenceless opponent.

The younger girl grinned in response, “Thanks, Lex, but never… Mom? What are you doing here?” She broke off, feigning interest at the entrance, where a sizable audience had gathered, though her mother was not one of them.

Lexa’s expression morphed comically fast through shock to her usual stoic visage, turning slowly once she had collected herself fully.

“Councillor Abby, I-…” 

Adorable confusion was replaced once more with shock as Clarke tripped her over, knife again pressed against Lexa’s throat.

“But never underestimate me.”

\--

Everything seemed to go to chaos at once.

Luna watched as Titus pulled his knife out and started forward in a fit of rage, only to be restrained by the  _ SkaiKru _ boy… Belami?

“Unhand me at once! This treachery has gon-”

“They are sparring, you idiot, these-”

The boat clan leader noticed a large figure moving towards the two leaders tangled together on the floor.

With a sigh, xe moved to intercept.

“ _ Hainofa _ , all is well, they are merely training.” Luna spoke calmly.

The prince was tall and broad despite his youth, easily towering over xer. 

“Move aside, dear, that is-” Condescension dripping in his tone.

The  _ FlouKru _ leader bristled at the comment, just because xe desired peace the other leaders often spoke down to xer. It had got to the point recently where even Luna’s near-endless patience was drawing thin.

“Do not test me, child, stand down.” Xe ground out through clenched teeth.

The brat scoffed and sneered down at xer, broadening his chest in some foolish attempt at asserting himself.

“Or what, you’ll negotiate me to death. You are nothing but wea-”

Just because xe desired peace did not mean xe didn’t know how to handle xerself. A fact made clear by the headlock that xe now had the overconfident peacock in.

“Now, what were you saying  _ Branwada _ ?”

“I… Challenge you… to- EUGH” Luna cut the foolish child off by tightening xer grip.

“What was…” Xe trailed off as a shout rang out, recognising Titus’s outraged screech xe looked over.

The  _ FleimKepa  _ had a knife pointed at Belami’s chest while the curly-haired boys’ fists were curled in brown robes...

“GUARDS T-”

Exclamations from the surrounding audience drew their collective attention again, with a frown Luna followed their gaze and…

\--

“But never underestimate me.”

Lexa gazed up into eyes of the deepest yet most vibrant and _ alive _ blues. The breath that had already left her once from the fall seemed to leave her once more.

“ _ Meizen _ .” The word slipping past her lips unintentionally, the slight deepening of Clarke’s cheeks, already flushed from their sparring, made her glad that it had.

The blonde’s hair, loosely braided the one side still from this morning, was blissfully shielding them from the sun. Such radiance and beauty left the wise commander utterly speechless.

Clarke’s smirk softened into a small smile, meant only for her. The sight drew Lexa’s attention and she found herself staring at lips that she had become her safety, her home, her  _ more than just surviving _ .

A bead of sweat from their exertion trailed its way down, slowing to a stop at the corner of pink lips. She ached with every fibre of her being to capture it with her own.

So, she did.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my last complete one-shot for Clexa week, had 'em all planned out but aaaah ~life~
> 
> Hope y'all are doing well! Let me know your thoughts in the comments!
> 
> All errors are my own in this one and haven't proof-read so there are probably a punch, might come back and clean it up soon, sorry if it's a mess :x
> 
> HMU   
> Discord: Heda#0001  
> TWT: @HedaZigzagoon


End file.
